


Exciter

by NatBarrett



Category: Judas Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Exciter

Связь оборвалась на том моменте, когда Гленн как раз должен был сообщить, во сколько будет свободен. Кеннет выругался и начал шарить по карманам в поисках жетона, но так ничего и не нашёл. Он со злостью бросил трубку на рычаг и вышел из телефонной будки, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
Вариант напиться, разделив счёт с Гленном напополам, отпал. Правда, был вариант пойти к его месту работы, но оно находилось в такой дыре Бирмингема, что его нахождение вылетело из головы Кеннета сразу же, как только он его покинул.

«Если не напьюсь, то хоть потрахаюсь», – решил Кеннет обречённо и направился к дому своей девушки, Кэрол, что так удачно находился неподалеку.

Даунинг ненавидел зимы. Мало того, что становилось холоднее обычного, темнело рано, у Кэрол в январе был День рождения, так ещё и того чуда, ради которого можно было терпеть это время года, – снега, выпадало раз в месяц. В детстве, лет до десяти, когда выпадал рыхлый снег, который спустя некоторое время превращался в сырые грязные куски, он целыми днями проводил на улице, часто на следующий день (когда снег уже превращался в грязные лужи) ложился с бронхитом, но это всё равно было волшебно. Снег – одно из лучших воспоминаний детства.

Он подошёл к дому Кэрол, поправил воротник куртки из дермантиновой кожи и постучался в дверь. Послышались шаги, и дверь распахнула лучшая подруга Кэрол, Дайна. Кеннет едва ли не застонал от разочарования.

Дайна была слишком умна и проницательна, чтобы не заметить этого разочарования. Она рассмеялась.

– Сегодня тебе ничего не перепадёт, Кенни, мы смотрим «К востоку от рая», – сказала она, кокетливо убрав прядь волос за ухо.  
– В который раз?! – ужаснулся Кеннет.  
– Некоторые вещи можно пересматривать бесконечно, – пожала плечами Дайна и посторонилась. – Кэрол сейчас в ванной. Но ты проходи. Можешь посмотреть с нами.  
– Не думаю, что мне перепадёт групповушка. Поэтому не вижу смысла, – хмыкнул Даунинг. Дайна шутливо ударила его по плечу. – Ладно, я пойду. Передавай Кэрол привет.  
– Я даже поцелую её за тебя, – пообещала Дайна, и дверь закрылась.

Он отошёл от дома на приличное расстояние и сел на холодный бордюр, вытянув ноги. Уже прилично потемнело и стало ещё холоднее, но идти домой не было смысла. Кеннет на всякий случай проверил, сколько у него денег, и в который раз осознал, что без Типтона в барах ему делать нечего. Оставался ещё Йен, но Йен сегодня со Сью, сестрой Роба…  
Роба!

Кеннету всё-таки удалось запрыгнуть на один из последних троллейбусов, на ходу вспоминая, как добраться до места, где живёт Роб. Он со Сью снимал квартиру отдельно от родителей, в спальном районе Бирмингема. Кеннет бывал там много раз, но почти все разы – совсем в нетрезвом состоянии, поэтому мало что помнил. Он надеялся на остатки памяти и свою интуицию, когда, выпрыгивая из троллейбуса, побрёл к тому месту.  
Всё вокруг было знакомым, и это придавало надежды. По дороге он захватил самого дешёвого пива, понимая, что если они захотят догнаться (а они захотят догнаться), то уже очередь Хэлфорда платить будет. Квартира, где жили Роб с сестрой, находилась в тёмно-сером десятиэтажном доме, хотя здесь все десятиэтажные дома были как один.

Правда, один запомнился Кеннету тем, что на одной из боковин была искусно изображена голая грудастая девушка с широко разведёнными ногами в чулках. Именно в этот дом и зашёл Кеннет, минуя лифт и идя по лестнице, пытаясь глазами найти ту самую дверь.

Роб долго не открывал ему, а когда открыл, то несколько секунд просто смотрел, удивлённо хлопая ресницами. На нём была растянутая белая майка с логотипом Роуллинг Стоунз и серые штаны, из кармана которых торчал пульт.

– Э-э… Привет? – протянул Хэлфорд. Кеннет отодвинул его от входного проёма и зашёл внутрь.  
– Привет. Надеюсь, я не обломал тебе очень сексуальную ночь со своей девкой, потому что очень хочу напиться, но не с кем, – скидывая ботинки, сказал Кеннет. Он поставил на тумбочку бутылки пива и сбросил куртку, кидая её на вешалку.  
– Ты обломал мне очень трезвую ночь наедине с фильмом, – без особого сожаления ответил Хэлфорд, пройдя за ним в холл.  
– Надеюсь, что не «К востоку от рая», – поморщился Даунинг, бесцеремонно плюхнувшись на диван и закинув ноги на журнальный столик и едва не снеся с него почти пустую пепельницу.

В квартире у Роба, как и всегда, было довольно чисто и уютно – мало того, что Роб был педантичным чистюлей, так ещё и Сью была такой же. Старый телевизор крутил какой-то фильм («Не «К востоку от рая» хоть»), и Кеннет решительно вытащил пульт из кармана Хэлфорда, выключая телек.

– Обо что можно открыть пиво? Что не жалко? – спросил Даунинг, осматриваясь.  
– О свои зубы, например, – ехидно улыбаясь, ответил Роб. Кеннет хмыкнул и открыл крышку о край журнального столика. – Слушай, помнишь мы неделю назад отыграли в «Сент Джонз Холле»? – Кеннет кивнул, поднеся ко рту бутылку. – После концерта ко мне подошли две девушки и предложили групповуху.  
– Скажи, что ты согласился! – От волнения Кеннет даже покраснел. Он ровно сел на диване и широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на задумавшегося Роба. Тот вертел между пальцами крышку от бутылки. – Ты не мог не согласиться!  
– Я не согласился… Просто хотел узнать, не предлагали ли тебе, – невозмутимо ответил Роб.

Кеннет едва ли не взвыл. Он опять откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл лицо ладонями, закрывая раскрасневшиеся щёки. Роб тихо поинтересовался, всё ли нормально, и Даунинг еле подавил желание настучать по его макушке.

– Блять, ну почему мне не предлагали?! – рыкнул он. – Вот чего ты не согласился?!   
– Не хотел, – огрызнулся Роб. – А у тебя, между прочим, девушка есть.

Он обиженно вскочил на ноги, схватил со стола пачку сигарет и ушёл на балкон. Кеннет проводил его взглядом, уже успев почувствовать вину за свою вспышку. Нельзя переносить свои желания на других, в конце концов.

Кеннет опять присосался к своей бутылке. Роб стоял на балконе, спиной к нему, прислонившись локтями к перилам, и курил. Его короткие волосы развевал холодный ветер, и Даунинг, с ещё большим угрызением совести подумал, что, должно быть, он в этой футболке очень замёрз. Только встав на ноги с намерением пойти и извиниться, он вдруг услышал тихий стук в дверь. Даунинг хотел окликнуть Роба, но пошёл открывать сам. 

«Весело, если там окажется его девушка. Скажу, чтобы не приходила больше, мы смотрим „К востоку от рая“», – с ухмылкой подумал Кеннет, и потянул на себя дверь, перед этим повернув ключ в скважине.

На площадке, освещённой тусклой лампой, стоял худощавый рыжий юноша, с модной сейчас прической и не менее модными усами. Он вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась, а когда увидел Кеннета, вовсе дар речи потерял. Даунинг почесал затылок, смотря на нервного юношу, и решил подать голос.

– Ты к Робу? Проходи, он на балконе.  
– Курит после секса? – едва слышно прошептал парень. Кеннет удивлённо посмотрел на него. – Он всегда так делает.  
– Ты откуда знаешь? – с подозрением уставился на него Даунинг.

Парень густо покраснел и отвёл взгляд. У Кеннета подкрались подозрения, что он подглядывал.

– Ты вообще кто?  
– Ну, раз ты здесь ты то, видимо, бывший, – вздохнул парень. Его глаза были на мокром месте.

Кеннет нахмурился и на всякий случай обернулся, чтобы проверить, нет ли за ними Роба, который бы прояснил ситуацию.

– Ты чего несёшь? – протянул он, облокотившись о косяк.  
– Чего я несу?! – вскипел рыжий. – Знаешь, можешь передать Робу, что он полный мудак. Клясться в вечной любви, а потом вот так придти к нему домой, а тут кто-то… другой! – выплюнул парень. У Кеннета медленно полезли глаза на лоб. – Шлюха он. Дешёвая лживая шлюха! Передавай привет от Чарли! 

На этих словах жеманный рыжий юноша Чарли развернулся и побежал вниз по лестнице, перескакивая через несколько ступеней. Кеннет всё так же стоял в коридоре, сжимая ручку открытой двери в руке, пытаясь переварить информацию, но получалось плохо.  
Роб. Мать его. Хэлфорд. Спит. С мужиками.

Услышав за спиной шаги, он резко хлопнул входной дверью и посмотрел на выглянувшего в коридор Роба. Тот устало смотрел на него, держа в руках бутылку.

– Не надо, не уходи, я тебе постелю на кровати Сью, – пробормотал он, но Кеннету хотелось как можно быстрее убежать от него. Он с трудом подавил это желание и прошёл в холл на ватных ногах. – То есть, ты даже извиниться не хочешь?  
– Хочу, – выдавил из себя Кеннет. Роб подозрительно уставился на него.  
– Ты чего? – с беспокойством спросил он.

И тогда Кеннет решил сразу и прямо говорить. В конце концов, он всегда так делал. И теперь, когда первое удивление сменилось злостью и недоверием, он резко спросил у недоумевающего Хэлфорда:

– Кто такой, нахрен, Чарли?

Все краски мигом слетели с лица Роба. 

– Это он только что приходил? – севшим голосом спросил Роб. Кеннет кивнул головой, наблюдая за вокалистом. – И… и что он тебе сказал?  
– Что ты – лживая дешёвая шлюха. Он принял меня за твоего нового парня и свалил.

Роб медленно сел на диван, неотрывно смотря на одну точку. Он шумно выдохнул, а потом перевёл испуганный и виноватый взгляд на Даунинга. От этого взгляда у Кеннета засосало под ложечкой, но он продолжил стоять со скрещенными руками на груди. 

– Я гей, – желая только разрушить тишину, сообщил Роб.  
– Да я понял, – холодно ответил Даунинг, хотя услышать это оказалось ещё труднее. – Знаешь, я не осуждаю. Но почему ты сразу не сказал нам об этом? Почему я узнаю об этом от какого-то придурка?  
– Чарли не придурок! – недовольно сказал Роб. – Нет, Кенни, как ты себе это представляешь? «Привет, парни, хочу быть вашим фронтменом, только я гей, ничего, да?» – с некоторой агрессией сказал Роб. – Я боюсь представить вашу реакцию. Ты не знаешь, как это… сложно.

Роб обиженно замолчал, нахмурившись, уткнув глаза в пол. Он похож был на воробья, мимо которого пронеслась машина – испуганный, нахохлившийся, весь сжался. Кеннет вздохнул и сел на другой конец дивана, даже не зная, что ещё сказать или сделать. Он был знаком с Робом уже два года, и этот парень, однозначно, один из самых лучших людей, что он когда-либо встречал. И, конечно, от того, что он предпочитает парней, он хуже не становится, но что-то непонятное мешало Кеннету сейчас вдохнуть полной грудью. Он придвинулся поближе к Робу и осторожно положил свои руки на сцепленные руки Роба. Тот вздрогнул.

– Ладно… Понял, – вкрадчиво сказал Даунинг. Роб слегка расслабился. – Ты только скажи… – Он прочистил горло, находя в себе силы спросить это. – Кто-нибудь из группы… Ну, привлекал тебя?

Роб молчал, видимо, раздумывая, что ответить. А потом понял, что бесполезно сейчас уже что-то скрывать.

– Да. Но ты не бойся, я не изнасилую тебя.

Кеннет резко одёрнул свою руку от рук его и опять отодвинулся. Плечи Роба опять поникли. Даунинг почувствовал, как быстро забилось его сердце.

– Это я? – прохрипел он.  
– Мог хотя бы сделать невозмутимый вид, – даже не смотря на него, ответил Хэфлорд.

Кеннет нашёл в себе остатки хладнокровия и унял дрожь в коленях.

– А Чарли?  
– Ну замутил я с Чарли. Было бы лучше, если б я начала приставать к тебе? Мне тоже нужен партнёр, – хмыкнул Роб. Его длинные пальцы потянулись к пачке сигарет и зажигалке. – Да не бойся ты меня, сдерживал себя два года и буду сдерживать. Только не выгоняй меня из группы. И сам не уходи. И остальным не рассказывай.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Я пойду домой, – буркнул Кеннет и направился в коридор. 

Господи, если бы только можно было повернуть время назад, на два часа раньше, и с дома Кэрол отправиться прямо к себе домой, ограничившись бутылкой пива.

– Просто дай мне сказать ещё раз, что я люблю тебя. Очень люблю. Так, как уже никого никогда не полюблю, – срывающимся голосом сказал Роб, смотря, как Кеннет зашнуровывает ботинки. – Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
– Роб, не извиняйся, – встал с корточек Кеннет, так и не успев завязать второй ботинок. – Ты же не виноват в этом. Хотя я до сих поверить не могу, что в меня вообще можно влюбиться.

Роб как-то неопределённо мотнул головой.

На улице к сырой мерзлоте прибавился сильный ветер. Кеннет недовольно поежился и сел на скамейку у подъезда Роба. Он чувствовал себя полностью опустошённым, но при этом где-то в глубине души разливалось тепло.  
Его любят.  
Хотя этой любви должно было становиться ещё поганее.

Он хмыкнул своим мыслям и поднял голову вверх. В окне Роба горел свет. Ну ещё бы, глупо было полагать, что после произошедшей херни он сможет заснуть. Может, он сейчас звонит своему парню Чарли, объясняет ситуацию, просит прощения. Говорит, что любит его. Кеннет с улыбкой покачал головой. Вот уж точно лживая шлюха тогда.   
Ещё Роб сейчас, наверное, сидит разбитый и уставший, преданный, причём преданный человеком, которого так сильно любит. Кеннет помотал головой, отгоняя желание вернуться. Холодный порыв ветра остудил пыл его совести. Даунинг уже встал, чтобы поймать такси, как вспомнил, что оставил ключи у Роба.

От досады хотел выть. Потом пришла мысль переночевать прямо на скамье. Потом более разумная – отправиться к Кэрол. Но она бы завалила его вопросами, увидев только этот подавленный вид, а на вопросы Кеннет не хотел отвечать. Поэтому, стиснув зубы, Даунинг развернулся и на этот раз пошёл к лифту, чтобы оттянуть время. Старый лифт медленно вёз его вверх, на седьмой этаж. Когда двери разъехались в стороны, Кеннет ещё долго стоял перед квартирой Хэлфорда и, наконец, постучал.

– Привет, я тут забыл… Ты чего, плакал, что ли?!

Роб быстро замотал головой, протягивая ему ключи. Он тихо шмыгнул носом, но Кеннет заметил блестящие в тусклом освещении глаза. Поколебавшись секунду, он зашёл в коридор, на ходу забирая ключи и кладя их в карман.

– Тебе лучше уйти, – тихо сказал Роб. Кеннет уже стянул ботинки и начал снимать куртку.  
– Выгоняешь гостя на ночь глядя? – изогнув бровь, спросил Даунинг. Хэлфорд, добрый, вежливый Хэлфорд, раздражённо дёрнул плечами и ушёл из коридора. Кеннет быстро нагнал его. – Слушай, мы сейчас можем поговорить об этом.  
– О чём мы будем говорить? – без эмоций спросил Роб.  
– О чём угодно. Если есть вещи, которые ты когда-либо хотел сказать мне, то говори.  
– Я уже всё сказал, – пожал плечами Роб. Они молчали с полминуты, а потом в глазах Хэлфорда зажёгся огонёк. Кеннет обрадовался. – А могу я… Могу я сделать то, что так давно хотел? Один раз, а потом мы всё забудем.  
– Да, – дрогнувшим голосом сказал Кеннет, уже догадываясь, что, и боясь растерять всю свою смелость.

Роб облизнул губы. Он поднял дрожащие руки и убрал волосы Кеннета за уши, смотря прямо ему в глаза. Даунинг чувствовал, что его сердце сейчас точно пробьёт грудную клетку и оставит Робу синяки на лбу. Он вытер собственные мокрые ладони о джинсы, в то время как Хэлфорд переместил свои руки на его покрасневшие щёки. И, глядя на его приближающееся лицо, Кей закрыл глаза, совсем как девчонка.

И Роб поцеловал его.  
В первые мгновения – мягко и осторожно, словно боясь напугать. Кеннет отстранённо подумал, что так не целовался лет с пятнадцати. Поцелуй Хэлфорда был таким осторожным и нежным, что Кеннет ответил на него.  
Тогда Роб прижался к нему всем телом, порывисто обнимая за шею и проталкивая свой язык в его рот.

Самое странное, что Даунинг даже не пытался отстранить его от себя, тоже прижимаясь к Робу, чувствуя бедром его стояк и ощущая, как возбуждается сам.

Роб отстранился сам – так же внезапно, как и прижался. Он смотрел на Кеннета затуманенными от возбуждения глазами.

– Теперь ты уйдёшь? – хрипло спросил Хэлфорд, медленно приходя в себя.

Кеннет неуверенно покачал головой. Роб долго смотрел на него, а потом у него жалобно вырвалось:

– Я хочу тебя.  
– Роб, – почти шёпотом простонал Даунинг. – Господи, Роб.

В следующее мгновение Кеннет сидел на диване, а Роб нависал над ним, облокотившись руками по обе стороны от его головы. Их поцелуй больше напоминал жестокую схватку; они кусались, Роб с силой впечатывал его голову в спинку дивана, и Даунингу казалось, что он сейчас кончит, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

– Я не гей… Я не могу, – простонал Кей Кей, когда Роб ненадолго отстранился.  
– Посмотри на меня и скажи это ещё раз, – прорычал Роб.

Кеннет не смог.

– Кенни, – шёпотом спроси Роб, когда его длинные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена Кеннета, и тот выгнул спину, закрыв глаза, – ты сейчас представляешь вместо меня девушку?  
– Нет, – ответил Даунинг. И к болезненному возбуждению добавился ужас от осознания этого. – Роб, – слетело с языка, когда рука Роба прошлась от основания к головке.  
– Сделай это, пожалуйста, – раздался сбивчивый голос у него над ухом.

Бездумно глядя в потолок, потому что, кажется, он на эти мгновения потерял способность воспринимать увиденное, Кеннет вытянул руку и почувствовал стоящий колом член Роба. Хэлфорд шумно выдохнул, утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею Даунинга.

Где-то за окном посигналила ночная машина, после чего эту самую машину обматерили соседи за стеной Роба. Кеннет слышал всё это, но не слушал; он слушал сбивчивое дыхание Хэлфорда и его редкие стоны, слушал своё быстрое сердцебиение.

– Кеннет, – простонал Роб и кончил.

И Даунинг, чувствуя, как внутри всё свело, от того, как он произнёс его имя, кончил следом.

Хэлфорд вытер руку прямо о ручку дивана и устало сел на диван рядом с приходящим в себя Кеннетом.

– Который час?  
Роб помотал головой, пытаясь найти глазами часы, а потом слабо ответил:  
– Всего лишь двенадцать. Мне завтра на работу в шесть. Ты ложись у Сью.  
– Бедная Сью, даже не представляет, что тут только что произошло, – хмыкнул Кеннет, поднимаясь с дивана и натягивая джинсы на голое тело.  
– Да она прямо сейчас именно этим с Йеном занимается.

В темноте Кеннет не мог увидеть, что Роб на него смотрит. Но чувствовал это и почему-то смущался. Возбуждение спало, и стыд больно ударил по голове.

– Я правда люблю тебя, – сказал Роб тихо, но твердо. Он встал и прижал к себе Кеннета, что был ниже его. Хэлфорд аккуратно перебирал его волосы, в то время, как Даунинг доверчиво прижимался к нему. А потом вдруг рассмеялся, отстраняясь. – Ты чего? – удивился Роб.  
– Сегодня, после того, как я обломался насчёт выпивки с Гленном, я пошёл к Кэрол, думая, что если не напьюсь, так хоть потрахаюсь. И, знаешь, не напился, зато потрахался.

Роб рассмеялся в ответ.


End file.
